Love Causes Mistakes
by Uki465
Summary: 6 years ago Hermione made the decision to break Draco's heart. Now he's back, they haven't spoken in 6 years and he hates her. She felt she'd had a good reason, but will he understand that? Bad summary, but it's basically a Dramione story that's different to the others, so please give it a try!
1. They Meet

_Hermione_

Hermione handed over the correct change to the woman at the counter, and the woman flashed her a grateful smile in return. There was an unusually long line at the cafe and the woman was clearly relieved she didn't have to count out unnecessary change. Hermione picked up the two coffee cups and returned to the table where Harry was waiting for her. At 26 years old, a lot had changed in her life, but for Ron, Harry and Hermione, this cafe had been a constant. Since they had got jobs in London, they had all been loyal customers of this small, roadside cafe, and now, 8 years later, Hermione felt the cafe gave her a sense of stability.  
She dropped down in her seat, and pushed the cup across the table to Harry, who was furiously typing out a text to someone, probably Ginny. He looked up, and nodded briefly, as a way of thanks. Then he put away his phone, and took a long sip of the coffee, nodding again. He put the cup down, took a breath like he wanted to say something, then changed his mind, taking another long sip. Hermione watched him, patiently. He clearly had something on his mind. It was unlike Harry to be this nervous about saying something. If Ron had been here, he would have just come out with it, but he was that type of person.

"We're having a small party at our house tomorrow night." He eventually said. "Ginny and I." He added unnecessarily.  
Hermione simply nodded, she knew this wasn't what he wanted to tell her, and she didn't want to rush him, so she waited.  
"We're inviting a few people. Neville, Luna, I suppose it's a small reunion."  
Hermione smiled at this, it had been a while since she'd seen Luna, Neville too, and she was looking forward to it.  
The silence stretched on for a few minutes, until Hermione felt she should respond.  
"Anyone else?" She asked, only mildly curious. He hadn't mentioned Ron, because it was obvious he'd be there. He was in America at the moment, but was flying back tonight.  
"Yeah, some others in the year, who work in the Ministry too." Harry replied.  
He took another breath, and Hermione smiled inwardly. Hopefully he'd now come out with what was troubling him.  
"In America, Ron bumped into another guy who was in our year. He's flying in to London tomorrow, so Ron invited him too."  
Hermione sighed and nodded vaguely, he obviously wasn't ready to say what he wanted to yet, so he kept making small talk.  
"It's Draco." Harry said suddenly, and Hermione froze, with the cup halfway to her mouth, struck with shock. Memories assaulted her like a tsunami, and there were so many. So many of him, of them together.

_It was two years after they had finished Hogwarts, and Hermione was working at the Ministry. She was 19 years old and had been on her way home after work. She had a small flat in London. She was walking along the pavement, humming to herself, when a familiar figure stepped out in front of her.  
"Granger." Malfoy said, the first thing he'd said to her since the war against Voldemort. She stopped, surprised by his sudden appearance.  
"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" She asked, immediately suspicious.  
"London? I live here, same as you I guess." He replied, smiling slightly at the stupid question.  
He'd clearly changed since their days at school, he seemed lighter, free of the stress and worry that had plagued him in Hogwarts.  
"I mean what are you doing in front of me? I'm busy." She said bluntly, she didn't trust him, for good reasons. She hadn't spoken to him since they'd defeated Voldemort, and though he seemed to have changed, she didn't know he had. And therefore she had to be wary.  
"Looks it." He said sarcastically, smirking slightly, the traditional Malfoy smirk.  
"Get to the point, Malfoy." Hermione said, crossing her arms.  
"As you wish, Granger." He said, flashing her a smile. "I'm here to apologise." He continued, his tone abruptly changing. The light heartedness was gone from his words, and replaced with a seriousness she hadn't seen before.  
"I did some bad things at Hogwarts, very bad. But I've changed in the last few years, and I need you to believe that." He said, and Hermione could see the earnestness in his sparkling, grey eyes.  
"Why?" She asked, why did he need her to believe that?"  
"Because, thought I hate to admit it, I probably treated you the worst. But I've changed. I got my own flat, and moved out of the Manor. Being on my own, helped me form my own opinions, and not be influenced by my father. It made me see that being Muggle-born doesn't make you any different, and I know that now. So for everything, I'm truly sorry." He finished, and then waited for her reaction.  
She considered his words, he seemed genuine, but could seven years of bullying be erased by one apology? As if reading her mind, he sighed.  
"It's not enough, I know. But I'm not asking for your forgiveness right now, I'm asking for the chance to earn it. Friendship, nothing more, that's all I want. Time to show you, to prove to you I've changed."  
She hesitated as he stuck out his hand, and she searched his eyes. She saw regret, sadness and maybe a little desperation? Was he telling the truth? It seemed like he was, he needed her to forgive him, he needed to be friends, to atone for the mistakes he'd made in the past.  
"Friends?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow, and smiling slightly.  
She looked at his face, at his pale, blonde hair, at his earnest, grey eyes. Why shouldn't she give him this? He wasn't evil, he'd just been young, foolish. But he'd clearly matured.  
"Friends." She confirmed, shaking his hand, and returning the smile, slightly hesitantly._

"Hermione?" Harry's voice brought her back to the present, and she shook away the memory. The moment that had probably changed her life forever.  
"Say something, please." He added.  
Hermione tried to make her mouth move, but it wouldn't obey. She'd frozen with shock, horror and sadness, and a tear trailed down her cheek, the way it always did at his name. She took a breath to steady her nerves.  
"Why's he coming to London?" She finally managed to say, though her voice cracked slightly.  
Harry shrugged. "Ron didn't say, I just read the text now. All he said was what I told you, he met Draco in America, and Draco must have mentioned he's coming to London tomorrow. So Ron invited him."  
"I don't want to see him." Hermione said quickly, slamming the cup down on the table hard. Coffee sloshed over the top, spilling out.  
Harry sighed, as if he was dealing with a small child. "Hermione, what happened is in the past. It was 6 years ago! Don't you think it's time to deal with it?"  
_6 years ago?_ Had it really been that long? The pain, the betrayal, the anger, the grief, the sorrow, the heart break, his heart break. She didn't reply.  
"I don't believe you." Harry said, shortly. "You _must_ want to see him. You haven't seen him in 6 years, haven't spoken to him once. Don't you miss him?"  
Hermione could scarcely believe he was asking such a question. Of _course_ she missed him, her heart ached painfully every time someone mentioned him, her eyes glistened with tears even now, as she tried unsuccessfully to prevent them from falling.  
"It doesn't matter. He must hate me. After all, I broke his heart." She trailed off to a whisper at the end, her statement ringing in her ears.  
Harry's expression softened, but he didn't refute her comment. Why would he? It was true.  
"Yes, you hurt him, but that was six years ago! It's time to face him, Mione, you know it is."  
She nodded, mutely, as she let herself drift into another memory.

_It was exactly one year after Malfoy had extended his offer of friendship, and Hermione was so glad she'd taken him up on it, because now they'd become quite good friends. She quickly realised he'd been sincere, in wanting her to forgive him, and she soon had, as he really seemed to regret his actions at Hogwarts. As she'd spent more time with him, she'd come to really like his personality. He was witty and funny, always ready with a sharp comeback or a sarcastic retort and she actually loved that about him. And she could always counter his quick remarks, which he liked about her. They got on quite well, and she'd started to spend more time with him, than even Harry or Ron. Once she'd grown to trust him, he was easily accepted by her friends._

_Right now, they were walking through a market, conversing lightly. It was late afternoon, and it had just started to drizzle, normal weather in London. The market was fairly quiet, they were only passing through on their way to coffee with Harry and Ginny, and Draco had known this shortcut to the cafe. Hermione's stomach growled softly, reminding her that she'd missed lunch, and embarrassingly Draco heard. He flashed her a wicked grin. "Your stomach is even louder than you." He said, winking at her.  
She slapped him playfully on the arm. "It's protesting your awful jokes." She retorted, getting a smirk from him.  
"One sec. Keep walking, and don't look." He said, mysteriously, before turning around and walking up to one of the stalls on the side.  
Never one to take orders from Draco Malfoy, she stopped and turned to see what he was doing. He was chatting to the guy on the stall, but as she watched, he slipped an apple from the stall into his pocket, then walked hurriedly back to her.  
"You took it!" She whispered, half shocked, and half thrilled. She'd always been a goodie two shoes, so breaking the rules excited her, though she'd never admit it.  
"It's one apple, he won't miss it." Draco replied, confidently, just before the stall owner started shouting.  
"Oi, you two! Stop!" He yelled, coming out from behind the stall.  
"Apparently you were wrong, as you so often are." Hermione said, though she was grinning.  
"Shut up, Granger." Draco said, turning to look at the man who was now running towards them._

_He grabbed her hand and they took off down the street, just as the drizzle started to turn into a full downpour. He yanked her down a side alley, and pushed her into the wall, as the man ran past them, unaware. Hermione watched the rain run down Draco's face, as he looked around warily, checking no one had seen them. It caused his blonde hair to plaster against his forehead, but his grey eyes were shining with excitement. Hermione could tell he loved the thrill._

_He turned to see her staring at him, and he grinned, cockily. "I know, I know, you're wondering how anyone can look this good in the rain."  
Hermione smiled, despite herself. He leaned in closer, until his mouth was right next to her ear. "It's a skill." He whispered. Then he leaned back, smirking at the blush forming on her cheeks. Before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him back to her, meeting his lips with hers. A spark zoomed through her, and she realised, she'd never felt more alive. That kiss held all the mystery, passion and the excitement of a first kiss, and more. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him, as a shiver ran down her spine. She pulled away after a few moments, slightly breathless and giddy, an unusual combination for her.  
"Harry and Ginny are waiting for us in the cafe. I told them we'd be there by now. And you really should return that apple, that man-"  
She broke off as Draco firmly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her.  
"Do you ever stop talking?" He murmured, but she could hear the smile in his words._

The arrival of the waitress shook her out of the memory, and she watched the woman clear away their cups. That had been their first kiss. The first of many. Of course, as Harry said, that was in the past. Before she'd broken his heart. Before she'd broken her own. Harry glanced at his watch.  
"I shouldn't have done it." She murmured, reliving the fresh pain of her betrayal six years ago.  
"You had a good reason." Harry said, a statement he'd used many times after it happened all those years ago. It was true, she'd had a good reason. But would he see it that way too? He didn't know her reason, she'd never told him. But he'd know soon. When he came tomorrow.  
"But after that, I could have handled it better. I should have handled it better."  
He said nothing, which she knew meant he agreed. After all, he was friends with Draco too. He could see that it was her that had been at fault. Entirely.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Mione. 6pm at our place." He reminded her, she merely nodded, and he walked out of the bustling cafe, onto the even busier streets of London.  
She sat there for a few moments, before following him, but heading to her own apartment. She'd upgraded now, she lived in a different flat to the one Draco had been in. Another change he didn't know about. He didn't know about a lot though. And she wasn't the only one who had changed her residence. He lived in a different country. She idly wondered if he'd have picked up the accent, but then she brushed away the thought. She probably wouldn't even hear his voice, he hated her, he wasn't going to talk to her. As she strided along the busy street, tears began to flow again, but she couldn't stop them this time. The reappearance of Draco had opened up a door again, one she'd tried hard to make sure she'd closed. But it was all going to come out tomorrow night, she was sure. He'd want an explanation.

(*)

Ron swivelled around on the barstool in his apartment to face her. He'd come late last night, and as soon as she'd finished the housework, she'd come to see him. She felt like she should prepare herself for the party in the night, so she wanted more information. He yawned loudly, failing to cover his mouth, and she smiled inwardly.  
She sank down on the plush, leather sofa in his flat, and waited as he crossed the hardwood floor to sit opposite her.  
"How did you bump into him?" She asked, she couldn't even bring herself to say his name.  
He stroked his chin, pretending to look thoughtful. "I spotted him in a bar, so I went to say hi."  
"Alone?" She asked, but Ron heard her silent question. Was there a girl with him?  
"Alone. He said he's single at the moment."  
At the moment. The words caused her heart to ache again, but what did she expect? It had been 6 years, of course he'd had girlfriends.  
"Why's he coming to London?" She repeated the question she'd asked Harry yesterday.  
"His parents are staying here, so he comes once a year." Ron said, gently.  
Hermione's throat constricted. Once a year meant he'd been in London 6 times since she'd last seen him. And he hadn't told her, hadn't tried to contact her.  
She chewed her lip. "Did he mention me?" She asked, hesitantly.  
"Neither of us did." Ron said, shaking his head. "He'll want to know why." He added eventually.  
"I know."  
"Will you tell him?"  
"I don't know."  
"He deserves to know the truth."  
"I know."  
Ron looked frustrated at her repetitive answers, but it was all she could bring herself to say. She was dreading tonight. No, she was terrified.

(*)

Hermione entered Harry and Ginny's flat. Ginny hugged her warmly, then led her into the living room, where Neville, Luna and Harry were standing, with a few other people she didn't recognise. Draco wasn't there. Ginny rushed around the room, handing out snacks, and making introductions. The other people had also been in her year at Hogwarts, but Hermione couldn't remember them, so she mainly chatted to Luna. As the evening went on, more people filed in, and Hermione relaxed slightly. Maybe he wasn't coming. That hope was quickly extinguished though. Around 7pm, Ron entered...followed by Draco.  
Hermione had just come out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of drinks when she caught a flash of blonde hair and froze. 6 years. He didn't seem to have changed at all. She watched as he moved around the room, greeting people he knew, being introduced by Ron to those he didn't. He was the same build, slim but strong, his hair slightly longer than before, but still short, pale, blonde, glistening in the light of the room. He was wearing a casual, but smart shirt, untucked over a pair of dark, blue jeans.  
He was quite close now so she shakily put the tray down. She'd gone cold, she was frightened, of what he would say, of what he would do. They hadn't talked in six years, not a word and now he was within three feet of her. The man she'd loved more than anything, the man who's heart she'd broken. Would he understand when she told him? She _needed_ him to. A secret she'd kept from him for so long, but he needed to understand. Otherwise she didn't know how she'd go on.  
And then he was in front of her, so close she could have touched him. As his eyes met hers, Hermione watched a change wash over him. His expression hardened, and his posture stiffened, the friendly smile he'd been wearing disappeared within a few seconds. His face was expressionless, his eyes betraying nothing. She tried to say something, but no words would come. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he turned and walked away, leaving Hermione shocked. She'd expected anger, fury, but not this! She'd thought he would shout at her, confront her, ask her why she did it, but instead he'd done something worse, he'd ignored her. She'd seen ice in his eyes. Had she done that? Because of what she did, had she hardened him? It wasn't like she'd cheated on him, but in a way some people would consider what she did worse. The way she'd given no explanation afterwards, because she'd been scared. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the apartment, quickly. She could feel his eyes on her back, watching her leave.

_So...what do you think? It's a kind of twist on the usual Dramiones I guess, but please review and tell me what you think! The whole secret of what she did to him and why, will come out soon, but I want to know if people like the idea so far, how it's going etc, so I know if its worth continuing or not, so please please leave feedback! On the style, the format, the idea, anything, just tell me what you think! It's going to take this kind of format, memories mixed with the present, and that's how you'll find out about what happened in the past, through flashbacks, so just tell me if you like the idea please (: If it gets a good amount of reviews, then I'll continue. Thanks guys x_


	2. They Speak

Hermione

She heard Ron before she saw him, something that was quite common with him.  
"Hermione, wait up!" He shouted, and she slowed down, turning to watch him running after her. He was panting slightly, evidence of how little exercise he really did. She stood quietly, letting him catch his breath. The street was deserted, lit up by street lights, and she could hear the distant sound of traffic, as you always could in London.  
"Don't just leave." He finally said, straightening up. They were standing on the pavement, a few buildings away from Harry and Ginny's apartment block. There was a slight breeze, but it was summer, so she wasn't cold.  
Hermione sighed and looked down at the ground. "Did you see what happened? He ignored me, didn't say one word." Her voice trembled slightly, but she didn't cry.  
"What did you expect? You know what you did to him, you know it was wrong. Now is the time to atone for those mistakes, Hermione. If not now, then when?" Ron said, being surprisingly comforting.  
"He won't talk to me." She replied, quietly.  
"Well of course not. You can't just expect him to automatically forgive you, these things take time. But you have to start somewhere. Come with me." He said, offering her his hand. She bit her lip, unsure, but he was right. She had important things to tell him, and she needed to start somewhere. She took his hand, and they walked back to the apartment together, Hermione feeling awfully nervous the whole way.  
They re-entered the party, and the sound of friendly chatter and laughter relaxed her slightly. Ron handed her a drink, and she took a long sip to steady her nerves, her eyes darting around, looking for him, but she couldn't see him. Jazz music filled the room, as Ginny switched on the stereo, smiling comfortingly at Hermione across the room. They knew what she was going through, of course, and the support of her friends gave her a little confidence.  
"Kitchen." Ron murmured into her ear, then slid away to talk to a pretty girl who'd just walked in. Hermione smiled slightly, Ron had become quite a lady's man in the last 6 years. Taking a breath, Hermione pushed the swing door and entered the kitchen, the door shutting quietly behind her. Draco was standing over the sink, his hand on either side of it, breathing heavily. He hadn't heard her enter, and she hesitated. What should she say?  
She stayed silent, watched him as he splashed some water on his face, his back to her. The sound of the party drifted through the closed door, and she thought back to the last party they'd been at together.

_"Okay, take a step forwards." Draco directed, and Hermione dutifully did as he asked. It was her 20th birthday, and he'd taken her to dinner at a fancy Muggle restaurant. Afterwards they'd got into a limousine and he'd blindfolded her. _  
_"Draco, what is the point of this blindfold? I know we're at your apartment." Hermione said, though she was smiling._  
_"Blindfolds are always fun." He murmured into her ear, and even though she couldn't see anything, she knew he was smirking. "Right, stop." He instructed, and she did. "Ready?" He asked, she nodded. She felt a slight stirring of excitement now, he had been mysterious the whole evening. What was going on? She heard him open the door, and he guided her inside the flat. _  
_"SURPRISE!" The room erupted, as he slipped the blindfold off her. She saw Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and a girl who she assumed was his latest girlfriend, and a few of their other friends from work. She smiled with genuine joy, and turned to face her boyfriend, who was grinning, cockily. "Impressed?" He asked, winking at her._  
_She threw her hands around his neck, and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, then she turned to greet all the other people at this surprise party. The party he'd thrown for her. He'd thought of everything. Her favourite music was playing through the speakers, filling the apartment with rhythmic jazz. All her friends were here, from Hogwarts, and from the Ministry, where she worked. There were balloons and streamers hanging around the living room, and snacks laid out on the table._  
_Twenty minutes later, once she'd met everyone at her party, she went to find Draco. He was standing by the makeshift bar, drinking a beer. He put the bottle down when he saw her, and slid his hands around her waist, kissing her lightly on the lips. His breath smelt sweet, like apples._  
_"Liked it?" He asked, grinning at her, like he was proud of himself. He probably was. It seemed like he'd put a lot of effort into this. _  
_"No, I loved it." Hermione replied, returning his infectious smile. _  
_"Happy 20th." He said, winking at her. "Wow, you're old now."_  
_"Shut up." She laughed, punching him lightly, as he handed her a glass filled with a pink liquid. She sipped it, it tasted fruity, with the slightest hint of vodka. They stood there for a few minutes, conversing lightly, as people around them enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere of the party. _  
_"Hey, come with me." He said suddenly, grabbing her hand, and leading her out of the living room, down a corridor and into his bedroom. He shut the door, and the sound of the party immediately dimmed. He took her glass from her and set it down on the bedside table, along with his beer bottle. Taking her hand, he then sat her on the bed, dropping down lightly beside her._  
_"I need to talk to you." He said quietly, his expression becoming serious._

She broke out of the flashback, because she knew where that conversation had gone. It had started the whole breakdown of their relationship, it had led to her betrayal of him. She watched him look around for a towel, he still hadn't seen her.  
"Here." Hermione said quietly, holding out a towel. She knew where everything was in Ginny's kitchen, she'd been here so many times.  
He froze, turning slowly to face her. His face was expressionless, but his eyes hardened at the sight of her.  
"Thanks." He said, taking the towel from her, careful to avoid touching her. There was ice in his voice and Hermione's heart ached painfully. First word he'd said to her in six years, and she could hear the hatred behind it.  
Do not cry, she told herself. He wiped his face, and dropped the towel on the island between them. Hermione wanted to reach across, to touch his face, but she knew he'd never let her.  
"How have you been?" She asked quietly. Small steps right?  
Something flashed across his face, but it was gone too quickly for her to see what it was. Shock? Sadness? Anger? She had no idea.  
He didn't reply for a few minutes, and the awkward silence stretched between them.  
"Ok." He finally spoke, and Hermione didn't know what to make of the answer. He didn't say anything else, so she tried again.  
"How's America?" She asked, her heart hammering inside her chest. Never had it been this awkward between them, even back in Hogwarts when he'd hated her, it was different. Not like this.  
"It's fine." He said, replying quicker this time, he still didn't make any effort to continue the conversation though.  
"And your job?" She attempted once more to engage him in a conversation.  
"Just stop it, Hermione." He said, and she froze. The longest sentence he'd said to her so far. The first time he'd used her name.  
"Stop what?" She asked slowly, tears threatening to fall again.  
"This. This small talk. What are you doing?" He said bluntly, causing the first tear to roll down her cheek. She wiped it hurriedly, embarrassed by how quickly he could provoke this reaction from her.  
"I'm just trying to talk to you, Draco." She replied, quietly, more tears rolling down her face despite her best attempts to stop them from falling.  
"We'll you didn't seem to be interested in talking 6 years ago." He snapped, icily.  
She gripped the edge of the island in front of her tightly, closing her eyes briefly, trying to pull herself together. She knew what he was talking about. He'd called, texted, emailed, everything, trying to find out why she did what she did, and she'd ignored all his attempts of contacting her...until they just stopped.  
"I know, and I'm so sorry, Draco, I just -" She started, but he cut in.  
"Don't, Hermione. I'm not interested." He said, he walked around the island until he was next to her, paused, contemplating whether he should say something, then brushed past her. She grabbed his wrist, and he flinched at her touch, making her heart twist again.  
"Wait. So this is it? You're just never going to talk to me again?" She asked, as tears started to flow more steadily now. She turned to face him, his expressionless face making her let go of his wrist.  
"What did you expect? Should I take you back, just forgetting the last six years?" He asked, stonily.  
She bit her lip, not sure what she could say to that. She wanted to say yes, of course, but that was a stupid hope now. He would never take her back.  
"You want to talk? Let's talk. Why, Hermione? Why did you do it?" He said, snapping at her silence.  
Hermione inhaled sharply, she wasn't ready to answer that question, not yet anyway. "I had a good reason, Draco. It's not like I cheated on you." She finally replied, knowing her response was in no way satisfactory.  
He laughed, a short, humourless sound. "You know, I almost wish you had. It would have been easier to deal with." He said, then turned and left abruptly. She sank down to the floor, leaning against the island, and cried, cried for the last six years, cried for her lost love.

Harry found her there, two hours later, once everybody else had left. The music had stopped, and the silence fell heavily on her.  
"Is he gone?" She asked quietly, knowing he'd understand who she meant. He nodded, not saying anything. Ron pushed open the door behind, coming to stand next to him and they both looked down at her, their eyes filled with concern and pity. She couldn't stand it.  
She pushed herself to her feet, wiping her eyes hurriedly.  
"How did it go?" Ron asked, straight to the point as usual.  
"Awfully." Hermione answered, as she felt Harry pull her towards him, wrapping her in a tight, comforting hug. Ron wrapped his arms around both of them, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, Hermione letting the support of her best friends comfort her slightly. But it wasn't enough, and she knew it wouldn't be. It wasn't their comfort she wanted.

Draco

Draco left the party immediately after his conversation with Hermione, the first one they'd had in 6 years. Had it been that long? He could remember vividly everything that had passed between them 6 yeas ago, like it had been yesterday. He shook his head, attempting to rid her from his thoughts. He didn't want to think about her, he didn't want to relive that heartbreak. But it was difficult, because he still loved her. Of course he did. He hated what she'd done, how she'd offered no explanation, she'd just ignored his calls until he gave up, but he still loved her. He couldn't stop. That's why none of his other relationships had worked out after her, because no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about her, she was still in his heart, and he couldn't get rid of her. She probably believed he hated her now, he knew he'd done a good job of pretending to. This icy exterior he'd put on for her hadn't been difficult, because he was truly angry at he, but he could never hate her, not his Hermione. As he strode down the dark street, towards the underground, he thought back to the conversation that had started all of this.

_"I need to talk to you." He said, sitting down next to her, on the bed.  
He saw her forehead crease with worry, and he smiled slightly. "It's nothing bad. It's good, I think." He said, grinning and trying to reassure her.  
"I got offered a job." He said, and watched as her face lit up with joy.  
"That's wonderful, Draco!" Hermione smiled, happily. She knew he'd been looking for a job for a while, and he'd been losing hope until now. She pulled him in, kissing him passionately, and he smiled, at how happy she was for him. Eventually he pulled away.  
"Where is it?" She asked, her eyes still shining with pride.  
"Uh, well that's the thing, it's in America." He said slowly, waiting to see her reaction. He'd been nervous about telling her, but he knew he had to, eventually anyway. Her smile slowly disappeared, as she registered what he was telling her.  
"America?" She asked, and he nodded. "As in USA?" She asked again, and he almost smiled. He knew she was shocked, she only ever asked stupid questions when she was shocked.  
"How many other America's do you know?" He asked drily, but she didn't smile.  
She looked down at the bed, playing with the corner of the sheet, taking a deep breath, to settle her nerves.  
"Are you going to take the job?" She eventually asked, after a few moments of silence.  
He sighed. "I have to, Hermione. I'm not getting anything here, and it's a good job. It's in their version of the Ministry of Magic, good salary too."  
She bit her lip, something she always did when she was nervous. He gently took her hand, lifting it up and kissing her thumb.  
"What does this mean for us then?" She asked, the question he knew was coming as soon as he told her. "Long distance is...well scary." She added quietly, gazing down at their intertwined hands. The sounds of the party were dimmed in the background, and he knew they'd have to return to it soon. Maybe it had been a bad time to start this conversation, but it was too late now.  
"I don't want to do long distance." He replied, and he watched as her face fell. She turned away from him, failing to hide the tear that ran slowly down her cheek. He put a finger under her chin, turning her to face him, and gently wiped the tear away, smiling slightly. She thought he was breaking up with her.  
"Come with me." He said, and grinned as shock registered in her eyes.  
"To America?" She asked, stunned. He could tell she hadn't been expecting that.  
"No, to the bathroom." He replied, sarcastically, but he was smirking. He loved catching Hermione by surprise. It was something from back in their days at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger always knew everything, so even now he liked telling her things that shocked her. Just to prove to himself, that she didn't always know everything.  
She bit her lip again, hesitating. "I can't, Draco. Everything's here. My friends, my family, my job."  
He smiled softly at her. "I know, it was kind of a long shot. Are you sure?" He said. He didn't think she'd say yes, he just had no other choice. He didn't want to lose her.  
"I can't just uproot my life here, for you. I want to, Draco, I really do, but it's not that simple. We've only been going out for a year, we can't even be sure this will work. And if I leave everything here, and we do break up, then what?" She laid out her arguments clearly, and concisely, in typical Hermione fashion, and he grinned, taking both of her hands.  
"You can't make this decision like that, not in a logical manner. It's not a decision for your brain, it's one for your heart." He argued, and she smiled sadly. He could sense what was coming, before she said it.  
"I love you so much, Draco. But I can't do this for you. Not yet, not while we're just dating." Another tear ran down her cheek, and Draco's heart ached at the sadness on her face. Were they breaking up? Then her words registered, and an idea flashed in his mind. It was a risk, but he wanted to do this. It was the only chance he had, not to lose her.  
"Then lets not just date." He said, pulling her up off the bed, so they were both standing. He watched her eyes widen, with confusion and curiosity and he smiled. She was so beautiful, did she even realise that?  
"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning in confusion as she watched him.  
He took a breath. He was doing the right thing, he knew it, he felt it. Slowly, and deliberately, he knelt down in front of her, as her eyes widened even more, now with shock. Realisation dawned on her, as she understood what he was doing.  
"Draco-" She started, but he cut in.  
"Shut up for a minute, Granger." He said, grinning at her and she held back a smile at his use of her surname. Just like the old days.  
"I know what I asked you to do was too much, too much for a new relationship. There's only one way you'll come with me to America, right? And this is it. Hermione, I love you, and I want you to be there for this new chapter in our lives. I'm not good at this soppy, cheesy stuff though-" She let out a laugh at this, and he smirked. "But will you marry me?"  
She shook her head, speechless. Stunned at what he's just asked her.  
"Marry? We're only 20. Aren't we too young?" She said, frowning.  
"Too young? Of course not. We love each other. That's all that matters."  
She nodded, in agreement with what he'd just said, but still hesitant.  
"You get the gesture and all right? Cos my knees are hurting, so I'm going to stand up now." He added, getting to his feet. She started laughing and smiled fondly at him, pulling him towards her.  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked, quietly, looking up at him with her big, brown eyes that he loved so much.  
"I've never been more sure about anything." He murmured, with absolute sincerity.  
"Yes." She said, so suddenly that it caught him off guard.  
"Yes?" He asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't misheard her.  
"Yes, Draco. I'll marry you." She confirmed, smiling joyfully at him.  
He grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around, happily. He placed her back down, and she pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely. He felt the same spark he had when they'd first kissed in the rainy market, one year ago. Eventually she pulled away, still beaming with happiness.  
"I don't have a ring, sorry." He said, looking down at her hand.  
She grinned. "Can't do anything right." She said, winking at him.  
"Shut up, Granger." He replied, smirking at her. He slid his hands around her waist, and she smiled up at him. He couldn't remember every being this happy. He was going to marry her. He was going to marry Hermione, the girl he loved more than anyone in this world.  
"So...America?" She asked, her eyes shining with joy and excitement.  
"America." He agreed, pulling her in for another long, sweet kiss._

Draco let himself into his apartment, bringing himself out of the memory. They'd been happy then, before it had all broken down. Because of course she hasn't come to America with him, but he didn't want to relive the memories of what had happened after that.. Not yet anyway. 6 years ago, but the hurt was still fresh. Just seeing her again had brought it all back. No, he had to deal with this. He grabbed his keys from the table where he'd just dropped them, and ran out of his flat, taking out his phone as he went, and dialling a number.  
"Ron? Where does Hermione stay now?" He said, speaking briskly.  
He wanted an explanation from her, and whether she liked it or not, she was going to give him one. Right now.

_Hey guys, please please please review! I really want to know if you're liking it, so I know if anyone's actually reading this :') Anyway next chapter, you'll find out what happened between them six years ago! So review please! :) x_


End file.
